


Of Course You Know, This Means War

by gameraramen



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen, Sougo and Tsukuyomi also make minor appearances, being Geiz is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameraramen/pseuds/gameraramen
Summary: Geiz and Woz are roommates, and they are also immature brats. Shenanigans and smug Woz ensue. Written as part of Toku Flash Fluffathon 2!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Of Course You Know, This Means War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Geiz stared up at the ceiling of his room, pillow pressed to his ears. The clock on the wall read "3:12" in soft LED shapes, and his roommate was doing a great impression of a stuttering chainsaw. And had been for several hours now. When they all moved in under the Kujigoji roof, Geiz had some concerns about being Woz’s roommate, but his obnoxious snoring was not something Geiz expected. Tsukuyomi refused to room with him any more than necessary, and Sougo’s room was off-limits for renters, so he and Woz were stuck together. 

Not that he would have wanted to room with his greatest enemy of all time if he had the option, but being roommates with Woz was still a hard bargain. At least he could use this chance to spy on his enemy’s most trusted ally, right?

The minutes ticked by, Woz’s incessant snoring grating on Geiz’s ears more and more. Finally, with a huff of irritation, Geiz rolled to his feet, pillow in hand, and shuffled over to Woz’s sleeping form. Woz’s snoring stopped, and Geiz waited for Woz to notice his presence, or wake up, and stay quiet, or literally anything other than snore.

When another snore ripped through the air, Geiz slammed his pillow onto Woz’s head, and rolled back into his own bed, desperately hoping for morning to come soon.

* * *

The next morning, Geiz slogged his way into the dining room, nearly collapsing into this chair. 

Tsukuyomi was the first to notice his lethargic state. “Geiz-kun, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” She looked to his roommate for any insight, but Woz just took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Geiz spoke up next. “No, I’m not sick. It’s because this menace—” he pointed dramatically at Woz “—was snoring all night! I couldn’t get any sleep because of him!”

Woz, his face betraying nothing, calmly put his cup on the table before responding. “I am so sorry, Geiz, if I made it hard for you to sleep. Honestly, I did not of my snoring, and had I known, I would have told you before we started sharing a room.” At that, Woz lifted his cup back up, hiding a smirk that only Geiz could see before taking another sip.

Geiz sprang up and started reaching for Woz, but Sougo quickly got between them, holding Geiz back. “Come on, now, Geiz, you heard his apology. I know last night must have been rough for you, but that’s no reason to get angry at him! We’ll work this out somehow, right, Woz?”

Woz nodded in agreement, his face innocent. “Of course, my demon king. I would hate to be a nuisance to our dear friend Geiz.”

Sougo looked back to Geiz, waiting for a confirmation on this truce, and Geiz slowly returned to his seat, suspicions high but temper low. If Woz didn’t follow through on this...well, the Kujigoji household would become a battlefield, or his name wasn’t Myokoin Geiz.


End file.
